villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jet Black
Jet Black is the Black Emperor of Gedow, as well as Joe’s father, and the main villain in the video game, Viewtiful Joe 2. History Past Jet once worked with Captain Blue on his movies and helped them to achieve the level of fame that they did, showing them in his movie theater. It was during this time that he met the actress Junko and fell in love with her. Eventually, they were married and had a son, Joe, to whom Jet wanted to show what a true hero was. However at one point, Jet came across the Black Film, a reel of celluloid film with dark powers, and soon after, Junko died in a car accident after she gave birth to their daughter, Jasmine. Jet’s ideals became twisted by the film’s power, and he became obsessed with obtaining the 7 Rainbow Oscars, which would grant him control of Movieland, and becoming the ultimate hero for his son. Eventually, Jet obtained a black V-Watch that let him become the Black Emperor and formed the Gedow organization to seek out the Rainbow Oscars. Viewtiful Joe 2 Jet eventually led the forces of Gedow in an invasion of Movieland, telling the people to fear and bow down to him from his flagship. Joe and Silvia arrived to take Gedow on and Jet called them fools, saying he’d known they would come. He said it wasn’t them he was after and proceeded to transform Captain Blue into a Rainbow Oscar, taking it aboard his ship. Jet declared that when he possessed all the Rainbow Oscars, he would be unstoppable and said he had no time for childish games. He beamed them onto his ship and then dropped them in the fringes of Movieland. After Joe and Silvia managed to defeat Big John and obtain a Rainbow Oscar, Jet (now untransformed) appeared in the theater and asked what was going on. He told Joe to clean up the theater (which had been trashed by Six Majin crashing in) and they started bickering. Silvia stopped them from fighting and sweet-talked Jet into helping them. He found a box of glowing film canisters and began helping Joe and Silvia by running the films so as to help them get to different areas of Movieland and find the Rainbow Oscars. After an encounter with Alastor, Jet accidentally put the Black Film into the projector, causing Alastor to transform into a more powerful demonic form. However Joe and Silvia managed to defeat him and Jet apparently smashed the Black Film, but secretly held on to it. After defeating, Dr. Cranken, Joe entrusted Jet with the six Rainbow Oscars he and Silvia had, before they fought their way through Gedow’s headquarters. Soon enough, they faced off against Jet, who had transformed back into the Black Emperor. He said he’d been awaiting their arrival and Silvia demanded that he turn Captain Blue back to normal. Jet just laughed, saying she was very brave, and Joe said they had obtained all six Rainbow Oscars and smashed the Black Film, so the Black Emperor’s plans were over. But Jet revealed that he had the Black Film, explaining that it was unbreakable and that this was all part of a master plan. He told them to behold the greatest show in the universe and threw the Black Film out into the projector. Jet then summoned his titanic Dark Kaiser robot and said it was time to paint all of Movieland black with the power of the Black Film. He declared that in this world, everything was powerless against the unforgiving tides of evil, and from there, he could control every movie man has created and the imagination of all of humankind from within film itself. Jet said that Joe and Silvia would be his first victims but the duo summoned their own robot, Six Six. They engaged Dark Kaiser and managed to defeat it, moving to take the last Rainbow Oscar. However Jet, untransformed again, appeared and snatched it away, telling his son that he had done well. Joe asked what he was talking about, but Jet revealed his black V-Watch and, with a cry of “Tenshin!”, transformed into the Black Emperor, summoning the other Rainbow Oscars to him. He thanked Joe and Silvia for obtaining all the Rainbow Oscars for him and declared that he now had the ultimate power. Jet absorbed them into himself, becoming Dark Hero Jet Black, and transported Joe, Silvia, and himself to the Viewtiful Award Ceremony. Jet explained that while Joe and Silvia’s powers didn’t work in the real world, his did and now he would become a true hero. At first, Jet easily fought Joe and Silvia due to their lack of powers, but with the support of the people, their powers were restored and they transformed. Joe said he’d use his powers to defeat evil, even if that evil was his father, and Jet declared he’d show them true power. However Joe and Silvia defeated Jet, causing the Rainbow Oscars and Black Film to leave him and restoring the power of the happy ending to the movies. Captain Blue was turned back to normal, explaining his history with Jet and Jet’s fall into darkness. Jet and Joe threw themselves at each other one last time, punching each other in the jaw and Jet noted how Joe had grown up. Joe said he had the biggest baddest hero around to look up to and Jet was finally freed of the dark influence. Anime Jet has basically the same story in the anime as he does in Viewtiful Joe 2, except the Rainbow Oscars are not present. Instead he and Gedow sought to spread darkness throughout Movieland to turn films into "black films” without happy endings. Jet was being controlled by the Evil King, the same being who created King Blue, who sought to control the dreams of humankind and conquer the real world. Eventually Jet was stopped and turned back to normal by Joe and his allies. Abilities Jet Black can use his Black V-Watch to transform into Emperor Black, making him quite powerful and increasing his natural abilities. He also wields a sword with which he can unleash powerful attacks like sending out energy blasts and rushing attacks and he can levitate and surround himself with cresent shaped projectiles. With the power of the Rainbow Oscars, Jet becomes even more powerful and can unleash fireball-like attacks. He still wields his sword and can utilize more powerful versions of his attacks. At one point, Jet even demonstrates the power to weaken gravity. Trivia *Jet’s full name is the name of a shade of black and his first name starts with a J, same as the rest of his family. *Jet’s Black Emperor suit resembles samurai armor. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Game Bosses Category:Related to Hero Category:Samurai Category:Honorable